


The Prank of an (After)Life

by ViolaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanatical Fics's Halloween Competition 2020, Gen, Ghost Colin, Ghost Fred, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Pranks, Pumpkins, Random Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaMoon/pseuds/ViolaMoon
Summary: Fred enlists Colin into prankdom with an epic prank to scare and delight Hogwarts, Halloween after the battle of Hogwarts.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fanatical Fics Halloween Writing Competition 2020





	The Prank of an (After)Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fanatical fics writing competition  
> Included Character (does not have to be the main character): Any existing canonical ghost OR any character as a ghost  
> Item: A pumpkin  
> Plot point: Takes place at Halloween  
> Max Words: 2,000  
> Min Words: 500  
> Thanks for the beta Abbey and Eva  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any part of the world J.K. Rowling has created. It’s all hers, from Diagon Alley to Hogwarts to all the people living there.

The pumpkins were always something that Hagrid took great pride in. Each year, a new theme, and he liked to challenge himself year for year. Halloween after the battle of Hogwarts was a sombre affair. So many lives were lost that each pumpkin had the face of one of the departed.

"Well, I don't know about you, Colin," Fred said, floating from the ceiling of the Great Hall. "But that doesn't look like me at all, it looks more like George."

Colin floated closer to pumpkin Fred and inspected him. "Yes, there's something about the nose," Colin agreed.

"We need to do something about this. Come, young Padawan,” Fred said as he floated out of the hall, Colin following close behind.

“Remind me again, how do you know about Star Wars?” Colin asked.

“Hermione told me about it once,” he replied as they reached their destination. They were in Filch's office, a common hang out when Fred was alive.

"What are we doing in here?" Colin asked as Fred started darting through the filing cabinets, trying to find the right one. "We can't hold anything even if you did find whatever it was you are looking for," Colin whispered, still scared of Filch even now that he was a ghost.

"Well, I will have you know that one: I am no ordinary ghost. I am a Weasley Twin ghost and two: I have been practising." Fred grinned as he dove into the last cabinet. Fred gave a big cheer and then the cabinet rattled and toppled before Fred came floating out of a drawer with a strange circular object.

"What's that?" Colin asked.

"You'll see, young padawan." Fred winked at him. "We are going to give the kids a little fright."

"Ok great, but could you stop with the Star Wars references?" Colin laughed as they floated away.

The ghost pair found an empty classroom and started to practice. Fred wouldn't reveal the plan to Colin yet, but he promised that it would be epic.

With some effort, Fred floated at high speed at a table and it rattled, just a smidge. Colin then tried as well, but nothing happened.

"Go on, try again, you can do it," Fred said, flashing Colin a ghostly grin.

Colin looked at Fred and wondered whether this was worth it. Would they be pranking for the rest of their ghostdom?

Fred gave him an encouraging nod, and Colin took a deep breath before he chuckled and remembered that he didn't have to do that anymore. With a boost of spectral energy, Colin zoomed towards a chair and he knocked over.

"That's more like it!!" Fred grinned. "Now we practise a bit more, and we will be ready for Halloween!"

It took some practice, but Fred and Colin could affect the physical world with flair. Even Peeves was impressed, and soon he too was drafted into Fred's glorious plan. The prank of an (after)life!

* * *

The night arrived and Fred, Colin and Peeves were ready. Each had turned themselves invisible in preparation. It was decided Fred would start and then Colin and Peeves would follow. Peeves - the more experienced spectre - was tasked with the more complicated haunting.

The Great Hall had just been silenced for the headmistress' speech. Before Professor McGonagall could say anything, Fred spoke with a booming voice.

"Ladies and Gentlewizards of Hogwarts, prepare for the fright of your life! We ghosts are angry - we want your treats, we want your screams!" With that, Fred zoomed down into the largest pumpkin behind Professor McGonagall and made it explode into a million pieces, all over Professor McGonagall.

Chaos erupted.

Peeves had turned the lights off and was causing them to flicker on and off while making the tables rattle, spilling pumpkin juice everywhere.

The Professors were combing the room, trying to locate the ghost while the younger students were screaming. The older students were shouting, laughing, or trying to comfort the younger students.

"Stop this at once!" Professor McGonagall called out. With a last nod to Colin, who had been making food fly around the hall, the two ghosts rushed up to the enchanted ceiling and an explosion erupted down upon the hall. Orange and black sparkles floated down as the lights came back on and calm came about the hall.

Just as quickly as it had started, it was now over. The pair zoomed away while Peeves cackled through the halls.

"Peeves, I will get you for this!" Filch called out as he desperately tried to sweep up the sparkles and pumpkin pieces that moved out of his reach when he tried to sweep them.

"That was brilliant, Fred!" Colin laughed once they were out of earshot. "What chaos! I see why you and George pranked so much. And everyone had a good laugh too. Well, the students at least." He chuckled and Fred grinned maniacally. 

"I told you, young padawan, you are now ready for the next prank and this one is going to be epic!"


End file.
